totaldramaflamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TeddyBear74
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total drama flame Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Teddy74 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jarrod777 (Talk) 15:26, July 8, 2011 Emma's new look-Jarrod777 Emma's new look in Total Drama on Deck. --Lulucas777 22:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's Kelsey in new outfit and hairstyle. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 11:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) U're welcome :) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 16:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) TIME TO VOTE ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 20:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you send me the back ground of the cast picture please :) ? Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 20:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you make for me the logo of Total drama Crazy PLus written instead ":Take II" That will be Great (In the same way that the other logo) :) and thanks for the Other pic ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 21:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you post the cast minus gwen and Dj :) Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 22:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you vote for Lulu please he isn't here for the day :) Sadie make the KB loose the challenge ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) DO THE CHALLANGE IN TOTAL DRAMA THE EDGE OF GLORY.YOU MUST LOOK LIKE LADY GAGA IN HER SONG - THE EDGR OF GLORY !Przemek9514 16:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 do you wont to chat with me im new I need some ponters im a Rihanna fan 12:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) do you wont to chat on this wiki now im a Rihanna fan 14:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) do you wont to chat on this wiki im a Rihanna fan 17:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Teddy I have to Be an admin ! when przemek have taked the wiki he puted my admin thing away ! hey Teddy my idea for challange 2 is the capers have to make a charictor of this base. Can I juge this episode I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Well, I just wanted to say something, even though I'll probably get in trouble if Jarrod reads this. But I had to get it off my chest. I noticed that Jarrod was judging the last episode, and all of Cavi's characters got the highest scores. All of her characters won also. I'm not trying to say that her designs were bad! They were very good! I'm just wondering if Jarrod made her characters win for brownie points so Leanne had a chance to get back in TDD. I'm not trying to offend anyone, I'm just curious. He probably didn't, I was just wondering what you thought. And is he just mad at the two of us for becoming admins? Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 20:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I was just wondering. I love Cavi, she's one of my best friends, but you're kinda right. People just think because it's her, it must be amazing (which it is). But I worked really hard on that one piece! Not trying to be too annoying or complain. Also, only like 3 days for one challenge?!? That's really not fair. That's the reason some people haven't been able to compete! Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 21:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I really liked your designs for this episode. You deserved at least a 9! Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 21:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, what I used to do was I'd never use that little fill tool. I'd just make the pictures bigger. That's what I used to do. I'll try. Let me see if I can still use Paint. I've gotten so used to Paint Tool SAI. Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 21:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC) When will be the next episode ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] 18:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) hi hi nice to meet you do you wanna come to the chat for a hangout? Please tell me this show is still going!? i would like to audition for it! ^^ '♥Bionicheatherfan280♥ Talk There is a fine line between fishing and just standing on the shore like an idiot. ''' 13:22, September 20, 2013 (UTC)